Inez
Inessa Emily Garcia "Inez" Ramon is a 9-year-old girl and is voiced by . She is one of the main protagonists of the series. She is the youngest member in the Cybersquad, explaining her short height. Her favorite color is purple. Appearance Inez has light tan skin and short brown hair. She wears a long-sleeved pink t-shirt with a giant yellow star on it, a pair of black square glasses, a purple hooded vest, teal shorts and high blue boots. When the atmosphere is humid, her hair frizzes up. Life Inez has a pet cat named Gatito. She is known to be a good foul-shooter as seen in "Snow Day to be Exact", a good navigator, and a good roller skater in "Totally Rad". She likes to read books and writes a diary in her bedroom as proven in "The Halloween Howl." She wore a yellowish-green Sherlock hat in "The Guilty Party". Personality Despite her beauty, Inez is a very generous person, and is known to be very cautious and precise, as seen in "Snow Day To Be Exact"''," where she did not prefer estimation. She is also known to be a bit shy. She likes to stand on her head when she needs to ponder a situation, and doesn't always agree to what her friends think they should do. She usually doesn't give up, and tries to encourage her friends to keep trying and to not let Hacker pull them down. When things seem to be bad, she usually says: "this is not good! This is not good at all!" Likes and Dislikes Inez's favorite foods are sandwiches, mangoes, and popcorn, her favorite book is called '' by . Her favorite music artist is ,Meet Inez page 2her favorite movie is , and in the Harry Potter books, is her favorite character. Her most commonly known pet peeve is when Matt calls her Nezzie, but does not mind it when he is flirting with her, but when he isn't she normally says "Don't call me Nezzie!" She also doesn't like it when there's bad sportsmanship in the group. She is acrophobic,Meet Inez page 3 and sometimes is hesitant to try new things. She also has a crush on Matt and cannot stand it when other girls like him as well. She can even get angry when Jackie is hard to work with, like when she won't go through a challenge because of one of her fears. Relationships Jackie Inez and Jackie have a pretty good friendly relationship in general, since they are girls and have similar interests in math, the arts, justice, and the environment-especially involving care for animals. Because both of them seem to have a crush on Slider, they would sometimes debate on which one of them should go with him when they split up in small groups to help Motherboard. They had also temporarily disliked each other in "The Halloween Howl," because Jackie thought that Inez considered her mean after briefly reading her diary. Realizing the misconception at the end, Inez actually meant to say that Jackie is meaningful, not "mean." Matt Despite the fact that Matt calls her Nezzie and that he sometimes teases her good vocabulary, Inez still appreciates him and treats him the same good way she treats Jackie and Digit. She does however, seem to have a more of a problem when Matt calls her Nezzie than when Digit or Slider do. She is uneasy when speaking with him when it comes to talking about Slider. She doesn't always understand the way he is, such as in "A Whale of a Tale" (when Matt jumps into a steaming pit because he believed it was only 1 meter long), but she does show that she may have an inner fondness to him. It seems that maybe both Matt and Inez like each other. She seems to be attracted to his athleticism and problem solving knowledge. It is also shown that Matt can be quite protective of her at times. She has shown signs that she has a big crush on him, for example, she tends to turn to him for support and comfort in episodes when she is in peril, is very jealous that Shari Spotter likes Matt and he doesn't dismiss her feelings toward him, and that she tries to be as emotionally close to him. She has kissed him once on the cheek when she heard a very romantic valentine written by Matt where she felt loved. Digit She calls him "Didge," likely showing the affection out of being an underdog as well. Inez is also the most maternal member of the squad, so she treats Digit's slip-ups with concern. Slider Both Inez and Jackie are shown to have crushes on Slider. In "The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2," he calls her Nezzie and she does not get upset because, as she explains to Matt, "He's... different." Another example of this affection is shown in "Borg of the Ring," Inez and Jackie both call him "cute," and later Jackie says he's "kind of the strong slient type." Gallery Inez (Snow Day To Be Exact).jpg Inez (Codename- Icky).jpg Inez (Problem Solving in Shangri-La).jpg Inez (Hugs and Witches).jpg Inez (True Colors).jpg Inez (Mother's Day).jpg Inez (The Eye of Rom).jpg Inez (Double Trouble).jpg Inez (The Guilty Party).jpg Inez (A Time To Cook).jpg Inez (EcoHaven CSE).jpg Inez (The Borg of the Ring).jpg Inez (A Piece of the Action).jpg Inez (The Creech Who Would Be Crowned).jpg Inez (Be Reasonable).jpg Inez (The Case of the Missing Memory).jpg Inez (A Fraction of a Chance).jpg Inez.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Females Category:Females